Talk:Diaboromon
Untitled I know it's incredibly stupid, but the dub does claim that Willis created Keramon as a third partner. Does anyone think we should include that, with a cite note? 08:07, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :...yes, with qualifications on all associated pages. Should probably include something on the Chocomon (Adventure) page about the dub connection between Diaboromon's virus and Chocomon's corruption. Lanate (talk) 08:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Arms Some media show Diaboromon able to have a ridiculous amount of arms (so theyre hidden, I guess), not sure how I'd write this in the design section, though. https://wikimon.net/images/b/bf/Diablomon_tagtamers_battle.png for example, here. (from tag tamers). Diaboromon X seems to be the same as shown in the concept art.Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:43, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Keramon+Kuramon+Kuramon I'm not sure how to treat this one, in Rearise (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8OCBeY6iZs 4:18), a Keramon fuses with two Kuramon to become Diaboromon. Two more Keramon/Four more Kuramon then proceed to do the same thing leading to three Diaboromon. This seems like a Jogress, and if so, do we treat it as new for the side bar? or could it be more than these keramons absorb the kuramons to warp digivolve? (which would still be a jogress in a general sense).Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:49, August 25, 2019 (UTC) :It would be similar to Armageddemon, or the Infermon and Diaboromon in Tamers. We've previously just treated these as straight digivolutions, but seing as this has happened four times and (too my knowledge) only happens with this one set of Digimon, we might add a common ref note (similar to the tri. Sovereigns note) stating that any combination of members of the line can merge together into one being of a higher level. 13:47, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::In those instances they were the same Digimon (so a shit tonne of Kuramons in the movie, loads of Kurisarimon in Tamers, etc), whilst here It's a Keramon and two Kuramon which aren't the same though yeah, when Armageddemon's DRB profile states " It is an Ultra Digimon that was born when Kuramon fused in large quantities", it does seem to be something the "evolution line" can do. In fact, the dub next order profile even states you can fuse a group of diaboromons to get an armageddemon. so it just seems to be something they can all do (and the only instance we don't have of it happening is with a Tsumemon). I think a "group" ref note works, though we'd need to come up with something to write (or put each instance as one ref note?)Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:00, August 26, 2019 (UTC) ::So, for example on Infermon's page, I'd put something like: :ChrysalimonDigimon Tamers, "The Imperfect Storm" 30The Diaboromon-species Digimon (Kuramon, Tsumemon, Keramon, Chrysalimon, Infermon, Diaboromon, Armageddemon) are able to multiply like viruses as well as fuse together to induce digivolution to a higher Level.Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon M2Digimon Tamers, "The Imperfect Storm" 30Digimon Tamers, "Janyu's Ark" 40 The component Digimon do not need to be of the same Level for this process.Digimon ReArise, "Avatar of Retribution! Armagemon Assault" 8/7/19-8/23/19 Things I'm unsure of: *Does Diaboromon-species apply to the entire "line"? *Is there a better term than just listing all of them? *Do we need to have cites within the note? 13:40, August 27, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think we can say "diaboromon-species" for all of them since thats just diaboromon and armagedemon. in terms of fusing, its technically just a game evolution but we do also have from super xros wars, to get Armageddemon is Kuramon+Keramon+Chrysalimon+Infermon+Diaboromon which technically supports this (no Tsumemon again lol, though hes just not in that game) but then you also need Koromon+full line for Shine Burst. Still, I think the new note is off to a good start. Something we could use on each species page? and it may just be best to list them, but not state "digivolution line". Just list the various mons. so just "the following digimon are able to multiply". though the DRB does state kuramon -> tsumemon -> keramon -> chrysalimon -> infermon -> diaboromon as a evolution line through the profiles and also states they can skip champion, so I think just saying "the established digivolution line of dibaoromon", because the full "line" exists through the null canon profiles. cites within the notes would make it as clear as possible, though alternatively we could make the note as its on page/section on the DigimonWiki:Digivolution References page and link to that.Marcusbwfc (talk) 14:51, August 27, 2019 (UTC)